Frottage
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek/series] SEQUEL-FETISHIST IS UP. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti seorang fetishist yang menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk kebutuhan seksnya. / "Kau janji akan memberikan mulutmu untuk menghisap penisku. Kau ingat?"/ "Iya, adikku. Baekhyun."/ Park Chanyeol tamat riwayatmu!/ RnR? please ;; pedo!Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**FROTTAGE**

**Exofanfiction**

**||Chanbaek||M||Genre((ERROR 404))||**

**Oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer **

**All chara belongs to god and story belongs to Uchanbaek**

**Warning **

**Male x male, Pedofile, frottage, yaoi, pelecehan seksual (?) typos. Pwp. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menutup korannya sesaat setelah mendengar bahwa kereta nya akan segera tiba. Dia melirik ke ujung kursi tunggu dan melihat seorang anak dengan seragam SMP tengah memejamkan matanya.

Di lihat wajahnya anak itu sangat manis sekali. Chanyeol ingin membangunkan anak itu dari tidur nya, namun dia urungkan niatnya, takut-takut salah kalau anak itu menaiki kereta yang berbeda dengannya.

Lalu Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan lebih dekat di samping rel agar dia tidak harus ketinggalan kereta ketika menaikinya nanti.

Dari jauh, suara kereta sudah terdengar. Sekali lagi Chanyeol melirik ke arah anak manis yang sedang tertidur itu, dan anak itu masih belum juga bangun.

Biarlah, mungkin memang beda keretanya.

Kereta datang. Para penumpang berdesakan memasuki kereta, termasuk Chanyeol. Kereta saat jam-jam seperti ini memang selalu ramai. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri saja dekat dengan pintu, karena percuma saja lebih masuk ked ala justru semakin sesak.

Dari luar kereta, sebelum pintu tertutup Chanyeol bisa melihat anak yang tadi tertidur itu bangun. Ia tampak mengerjap lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya seperti orang kebingungan. Anak itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, lalu tubuhnya tersentak dan segera berlari masuk ke kereta sampai tubuh kecilnya menabrak Chanyeol…..dan sukses mengenai sesuatu di balik celana nya.

"Ah…Maafkan aku paman." Anak itu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sabitnya . Uh-yeah dia lucu sekali. Batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Anak itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, setelah dia melihat di didalam banyak sekali penumpang dan sulit mencari ruang kosong.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesal karena menolak tawaran temannya Jongdae untuk pulang bersama hanya karena dia sedang marah pada anak itu. Dia menolak tawaran Jongdae karena berpikir Umma-nya akan menjemput, tapi nyatanya tidak. Umma nya sedang pergi menemui Hyung-nya. Jadi dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain.

Tubuh kecil nya terperangkap di antara tubuh-tubuh orang dewasa. Sebenarnya hanya tubuh seorang paman berambut merah yang tadi sempat Baekhyun tabrak saat masuk ke dalam kereta. Dan di sampingnya lagi ada paman-paman juga tapi dia membelakangi Baekhyun dengan menghadap tiang yang membatasi kursi penumpang.

Kereta akhirnya bergerak sedikit membuat guncangan yang menyebabkan Chanyeol terdorong ke depannya karena dorongan dari orang di belakangnya juga. Otomatis sekali lagi selangkangannya terhimpit dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sialan sekali. Kenapa dia bisa terangsang karena tergesek seperti ini.

Kumohooon jangan kumat di tempat seperti ini. Teriaknya dalam hati.

Oh tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlambat…dia sudah benar-benar turn on. Brengsek memang. Masa dia harus memanfaatkan tubuh anak ini untuk memuaskan hasratnya…..? bejad sekali kau Park Chanyeol kalau sampai melakukan hal itu…., tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kondisi darurat. Dan tidak ada cara lain lagi selain—

Menggesekan selangkangannya dengan tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun—anak yang berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa berdempet dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Lalu setelah itu Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya. Uh sialan. Hanya dengan gesekan seperti ini saja rasanya nikmat sekali.

Sementara Baekhyun, Ia merasakan aneh karena suatu benda keras yang tertempel di butt nya . Baekhyun menengok kan kepalanya dan manatap dari samping ahjussi yang berambut merah—Chanyeol—sedang memejamkan matanya, sementara tubuhnya bergerak-gerak di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa yang paman ini lakukan? Kenapa…kenapa dia menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya kea rah tubuh Baekhyun….? Juga….penisnya. Sepertinya benda keras yang mengganjal ini adalah penis paman ini.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dia merasa aneh. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat?

Baekhyun menengok kesekelilingnya. Tapi yang ia dapati orang-orang yang tengah tertidur memejamkan matanya, mungkin karena lelah sepulang kerja.

Baekhyun putus asa. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada orang-orang kalau ada orang aneh yang berbuat aneh padanya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko di beri tatapan tajam oleh orang-orang ini sekarang karena telah menggaggu istirahat singkatnya dalam kereta. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan paman ini melakukan hal itu padanya.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin menggerakan bagian bawahnya dengan brutal (?). Tangannya ia selipkan diantara area depannya dengan pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas pantat itu dengan lembut dan menyebabkan Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk berpegangan pada besi yang membatasi kursi penumpang.

Kenapa tubuhnya bisa merinding seperti ini…..?

Oh shit.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat remasan di pantatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat karena takut mengeluarkan suara yang aneh-aneh.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, kenapa ini nikmat sekali? Pikirnya. Kau pasti sudah gila Baekhyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju ke selangkangannya. Mengusap penisnya yang sudah sedikit turn on. Seakan mendapat kesadaran Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dan memukul tangannya dengan tangan lain karena sudah berani dan berniat beronani di tempat umum.

Onani di tempat umum tidak baik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dari belakang menyeringai menyadari bahwa anak yang sedang ia manfaatkan tubuhnya untuk menuntaskan hasrat gilanya ini sudah terangsang.

Tangan satunya yang semula ia simpan untuk mengurung Baekhyun kini ia alihkan ke depan dan meremas penis anak itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun sontak saja kaget. Ia nyaris mendesah namun segera ia tahan kuat-kuat. Bibirnya akan benar-benar lecet pasti karena terlalu kuat ia gigit.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah mendapati dua tempat intimnya di mainkan oleh tangan jahil itu.

Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat. Kaki-kakinya pun sudah lemas seperti jelly dan nyaris ambruk kalau saja tangan Chanyeol yang meremas pantatnya bisa menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya dan seakan haus akan seks ((itu anggapan Baekhyun)) "Rileks dan nikmati saja anak manis,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga hanya pasrah saja saat Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya diantara pintu dan tubuh nya yang tinggi besar seperti raksasa.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menyeringai tampan. Mukanya benar-benar memerah sekali. Astaga ia malu sekali sekarang.

"Kau harus melakukan hal yang sama padaku," bisik Chanyeol lagi tepat di telinga Baekhyun dan menjilat pelan cuping telinganya membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangan Baekhyun di penis nya yang sudah mengembung, meminta anak itu untuk meremasnya, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menuruti. Sementara tangan Chanyeol sendiri sudah ada di posisi yang tepat. Yaitu pantat Baekhyun, jadi membuat posisinya seperti sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Sedangkan satu tangannya memang tidak berpindah dari tadi tetap berada di posisi ternyamannya yaitu meremas penis Baekhyun.

Setelah itu mereka hanya saling meremas. Chanyeol bisa gila hanya karena tangan kecil dan lentik murid SMP yang tengah mempermainkan penisnya. Sungguh…kenapa nikmat sekali? Lebih nikmat ketika dia di beri blowjob oleh salah satu rekan kerjanya di kantor.

Oh—sialan….

Tangan anak ini sungguh ajaib.

Hhh, Chanyeol ingin sekali membuat anak ini mendesah . Atau melakukan lebih pada anak ini dengan membawa nya ke ranjang dan menyetubuhi badan kecilnya.

Pasti itu sangat nikmat. Masalahnya dengan tangannya saja Chanyeol benar-benar di buat seperti ini…apalagi jika ia memasukan penisnya ke mulutnya untuk di hisap…atau…ke dalam lubang analnya.

Ya! Dasar Gila!

Baekhyun masih betah meremas-remas penis Chanyeol, terkadang Ia memijatnya pelan atau hanya mengusapnya pelan. Dengan muka memerah ia membayangkan seberapa besar benda ini sekarang, tangannya saja bahkan tidak muat untuk menampungnya dalam satu genggaman.

Apa penis orang dewasa sebesar ini?

Baekhyun ingin mempunyai penis besar seperti ini…tidak seperti penisnya sekarang yang kecil. Mungkin 5 kali lebih kecil dari penis paman ini…?

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah paman yang di depannya memerah dengan ata yang terpejam. Bibirnya juga ia gigit—seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Mungkin paman ini juga sama sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya mual. Dan penisnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu….uh tidak mungkinkan dia ingin buang air sekarang? Tapi kenapa rasanya beda dari yang biasanya….

Dan tanpa Baekhyun bisa tahan, ia benar-benar keluar. Hingga membasahi celana sekolah bagian depannya dan juga tangan paman ini.

"Maaf…" Bisiknya sambil mendongak.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ia juga sebentar lagi akan klimaks, tapi —

"KERETA DENGAN TUJUAN STASIUN XXX TELAH SAMPAI"

—ia sampai di tujuannya. Dengan segera Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menjamah tubuh Baekhyun. Dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Ia melirik kebawah penisnya yang sudah membesar hampir meledak.

Sebelum keluar dari kereta Chanyeol sempat berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun, "Lain kali, kau harus mau menuntaskan ini dengan memberikan mulut mu untuk menghisap penisku—" Chanyeol melirik name tag Baekhyun. "—Baekhyun"

Setelahnya ia keluar, dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbengong dan kedua tangan yang menutupi celana basahnya.

.

.

FIN

Istigfar dulu

.

.

.

.

APAAA INI?! Uh astaga ini PWP ;; first time aku nulis pwp dengan pedo!Chanyeol lagi eheheheheheheh walaupun gamasuk inti tapi tetep aja :""))) hahahahahahaha

Sebenernya udah mainstream banget ya ini, pelecehan di kendaraan umum. Tapi gara gara aku nemu kosakata "FROTTAGE" aku jadi pengen buat ff ini ;w; maafin.

Jadi FROTTAGE itu dia (laki-laki) orang yang dapet kepuasan dengan menggesekan selangkangannya ke obyek terdekat khususnya orang, mungkin kalau yang normal ke cewek kali ya. Karena ini kan yaoi ya bisa kan istilah ini juga di pake ke yaoi heheheheheh jadi kegiatan ini biasa di lakuin di bus atau kereta pokoknya di tempatnya yang berdeak-desakan gitu deh.

Jadi Chanyeol selain pedo disini dia itu frottage ;w; maafin aku yeol. Ya salah siapa dia sexy banget di lost planet /plak/

Ada yang mau minta sekuel? Hehehehe

Oiya yang nanya umur jadi disini umur Baek 14 tahun dan umur Chanyeol 25 tahun .

_**Tinggalkan kritik dan saran seperti biasa ;w; terima kasih :3**_


	2. Fetishist

**FETISHIST**

**Sequel Frottage.**

**||Chanbaek||M||Genre((ERROR 404))||**

**Oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer **

**All chara belongs to god and story belongs to Uchanbaek**

**Warning **

**Male x male, Pedofile, fetishism , yaoi, pelecehan seksual (?) typos. Pwp. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**hanyeol berencananya ia ingin menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk tidur di meja kerjanya , tapi bayang-bayang akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu terus berputar-putar di otaknya, uhm lebih tepatnya ketika dia melecehkan anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMP itu. Chanyeol mengingat itu bukan karena ia merasa menyesal. Sungguh, dia tidak sama sekali menyesal. Oh yeah bagaimana dia bisa menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan, sementara kegiatan tersebut (melecehkan anak kecil) bisa membuatnya puas dan kenikmatannya terpenuhi. Walaupun ia belum sempat mencapai klimaksnya dan harus mengurusnya sendiri sampai selesai di toilet stasiun dengan membayangkan tubuh kecil anak itu berkeringat di bawahnya dengan bibir merah tipisnya yang terbuka, uh itu benar-benar membuatnya keras.

Dan berakhirlah Chanyeol sekarang di bangku caffetaria menunggu Kris dan Jongin dengan kantung mata tebal di sekitar mata bulatnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan karena kurang istirahat. Selain pekerjaan yang menumpuk (divisi nya berencana mengerjakan proyek baru), dia juga susah sekali tidur. Bagaimana Chanyeol akan tidur nyenyak kalau setiap kali matanya tertutup dia malah terbayang wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan menggigit bibirnya sensual—menurut Chanyeol—, belum lagi dia juga seperti merasakan tangan ajaib Baekhyun yang meremas-remas penisnya seperti tempo hari. Pada akhirnya dia hanya berakhir dengan celana basah dan juga puluhan video porno gay yang terputar di laptopnya.

Katakana saja Chanyeol gila. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun.

Menginginkan tangan anak itu untuk memijat penisnya.

Menginginkan mulut anak itu menghisap penis besarnya (Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagian yang ini).

Menginginkan penisnya memasuki _asshole_ Baekhyun (bagian ini harus—dan Chanyeol tidak mau tau pokoknya ia harus melakukannya jika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi).

Menginginkan bibir Baekhyun yang mendesah-desahkan namanya, memohon kepadanya, dan memuja-muja dirinya.

OH.

Itu pasti menyenangkan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu fetishism pada Baekhyun—tubuhnya maksudnya.

Intinya dia benar-benar mengingingkan Baekhyun.

Dia berjanji dimana pun dia menemukan Baekhyun, dia harus dan akan segera menyeret anak itu untuk membuat semua keinginannya tercapai, setidaknya keinginan untuk saat ini. Uhm, seks dengan anak itu maksudnya.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

"Hey bung,"

Chanyeol kaget saat Jongin menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang. Ia lalu melihat kearah selangkangannya yang mengembung (akibat fantasi liarnya lagi) dan mendesis pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet. Aku akan bayar pesananku nanti Jongin, dank au boleh menghabiskan makananku."

Chanyeol cepet-cepat berbalik agar teman-temannya tidak melihat adik kecilnya yang bangun di siang hari, itu memalukan menurutnya.

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Aku tidak lapar," Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat protesan Jongin dan dengan cepat pula ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menjauh dari Kris dan Jongin.

"Yak! Kau jangan lupa divisi kita akan rapat setelah jam istirahat! Awas saja kalau kau telat."

Chanyeol hanya membuat symbol oke dengan tanganya yang ia angkat.

Setidaknya ia harus menuntaskan dulu ereksi saat ini dari pada mengurusi perutnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu lift saat ini. Sial sekali, toilet di lantai satu sedang penuh—dan ia tidak mungkinkan onani disaat orang-orang sedang mengantri masuk toilet, memalukan diri sendiri namanya kalau sampai ia melakukan itu.

Lift terbuka dan—

—TOLONG SIAPA PUN SADARKAN CHANYEOL DARI KHAYALANNYA, jika ini memang benar-benar Khayalannya belaka saat ia sedang terangsang.

OH MY GOD!  
BAEKHYUN.

ADA BAEKHYUN DI DALAM LIFT.

Gila. Apa-apaan ini? Apa tingkat fetishism nya sudah parah sampai di siang hari pun Baekhyun tampak benar-benar jelas berdiri di depan matanya.

Chanyeol menggesek matanya, mungkin saja dia salah liat?

Tapi…ITU BENAR-BENAR BAEKHYUN.

Baekhyun sama kagetnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menggesek matanya juga, barangkali Baekhyun juga salah liat?

Tapi…Baekhyun tidak salah liat! Itu benar-benar paman yang tempo hari—melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

Chanyeol langsung masuk dan segera memencet tombol agar pintu lift cepat cepat tertutup, juga tidak lupa pula seringaian tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Ahahaha, dewi fortuna benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya. Disaat ia sedang tegang dan butuh pelampiasan akan kebutuhan seksnya secara ajaib Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau Chanyeol.

Ehm, tapi jangan salahkan Chanyeol , karena ia tegang juga itu gara-gara Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tentu harus bertanggung jawab kalau dia memang anak yang baik.

"Paman….." gumam Baekhyun dengan matanya yang masih melotot tidak percaya.

"Hai Baekhyun… kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memerangkap Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

"Aku…aku.."

"Apa kau ingin memenuhi janjimu tempo hari?"

"Bu—hmpp!" Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir tipis dan merah Baekhyun yang begitu menggodanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan anak itu untuk berbicara lagi.

.

.

"Paman kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol pada tangannya.

Pasalnya, sejak keluar dari lift (yang sebelumnya Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun) ia langsung di seret begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol padanya kali ini.

Apa Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya menghisap penis Chanyeol?

Uh, dasar paman mesum. Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia hanya pasrah saja di seret oleh Chanyeol, walau dalam hati dia takut. Tapi apa mau di kata. Tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya beberapa hari lalu di kereta. Sebagai anak baik akhirnya Baekhyun mau menuruti Chanyeol.

Padahal ia tidak merasa kejadian di kereta itu adalah salahnya.

Bukankah paman itu yang memulai duluan? Tapi kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Pikir Baekhyun.

Ah, Baekhyun sih tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia menurut sajalah.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus membawa Baekhyun kemana (untuk tempat mereka melakukan seks).

Toilet? Apa ia mau mempermalukan diri sendiri dan di hakimi rekan kerjanya hah?

Pulang? Hahaha itu pilihan paling konyol. Kris bisa membunuhnya karena tidak ikut rapat.

Gudang? Heol. Siapa yang akan repot-repot untuk ke gudang dan harus meminta kunci dulu pada satpam. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama.

Basement? Hm, sebenarnya boleh saja. Cuma ia tidak mau menanggung resiko akan terganggu dan menghentikan seks mereka karena ada mobil klien yang datang.

Jadi akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tangga darurat yang letak pintunya tidak seberapa jauh dari pintu lift.

Tangga darurat memang tempat yang paling tepat untuk mereka saat ini (Chanyeol lebih tepatnya). Setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan pernah punya pikiran untuk melewati tangga darurat karena semua lift di kantor berfungsi dengan baik dan lagi tidak ada CCTV yang akan menangkap perbuatan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun—nanti.

Chanyeol lantas dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya kemudian ia juga ikut masuk setelah menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersungkur dan hampir jatuh karena dorongan Chanyeol yang lumayan agak keras. Ia lantas mendengus kasar dan sekarang sudah mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tidak terlihat jelas karena disana agak gelap.

Ia meneguk ludahnya lagi saat mendapati ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sama seperti saat di kereta.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun agak risih dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Menyeramkan.

"Se—sebenarnya..u-untuk apa Paman membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gagap dan wajah takut-takut.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur kebawah.

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Paman j-jangan macam-macam lagi padaku."

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan berbuat macam-macam?"

"Bukan begitu…aish." Baekhyun menengok kebelakang saat kakinya hampir saja tergelincir karena berjalan mundur menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memenjarakan anak itu di dinding.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena jarak Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat.

Uh—kepalanya pegal sekali karena terus mendongak saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi. Baekhyun akhirnya membuang mukanya ke samping.

Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup kecang—lebih kencang dari pada saat dia bertemu dengan gadis yang ia taksir di sekolah.

"Baekhyun….."

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang rendah. Membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun tiba-tiba meremang.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak lupa janjimu—manis?"

Baekhyun menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

Janji? Memang ia pernah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol?

Seingatnya saat di kereta ia tidak banyak bicara pada paman ini. Lalu kapan ia membuat janji?

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji." Chanyeol membisikannya tepat di cuping telinga Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang rendah dan sedikit menggeram. Ia lalu menjilat leher Baekhyun dan membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun mendadak menegang karena sentuhan refleks pada daerah sensitifnya.

"A-aku…t-tidak pernah berjanji apapun pada paman."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Baek-ie?" Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun yang sipit. Lucu sekali. "Kau janji akan memberikan mulutmu untuk menghisap penisku. Kau ingat?"

"Ahn."

Baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja mendesah saat tangan Chanyeol meremas penisnya secara tiba-tiba saat tadi ia bicara tentang janji Baekhyun yang akan memberikan mulutnya untuk menghisap penis Chanyeol. Oh, kapan ia bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya—dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Baekhyun terus menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara anehnya seperti tadi lagi. Sialan kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali eh?

"Kau ingat kan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu?" tangan Chanyeol terus bekerja pada penis Baekhyun dan tangan satunya tetap mengungkung anak itu.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun sudah lemas seperti jelly—ini serius—dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di tangga. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu berjongkok menyusul Baekhyun. "Kau menikmatinya kan, manis?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung tertunduk malu.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menatap wajah anak itu lagi. Dia benar-benar manis dan ehm cute?

Ibu jarinya dengan lancang (semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol memang lancang) menyusuri wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Dan dapat Baekhyun rasakan ibu jari Chanyeol berhenti tepat di belahan bibirnya. Baekhyun refleks membuka mulutnya dan mengulum ibu jari Chanyeol. Ia melakukannya dengan mata terbuka dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu.

Chanyeol di buat gila dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Uh—mulut Baekhyun benar-benar hangat. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau penisnya yang Baekhyun kulum dan hisap? Itu pasti benar-benar menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ibu jarinya dan bisa di lihat saliva Baekhyun yang berceceran di jarinya dan juga bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya!

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman yang bergairah. Ciuman yang bisa membuat Chanyeol gila.

Serius.

Kenapa bibir Baekhyun terasa nikmat dan manis sekali?

Chanyeol terus mendesak Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya pada dinding. Tubuh Chanyeol mendesak masuk di sela kaki Baekhyun yang mengakang lebar. Tangannya terus bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan sesekali berpindah pada tengkuk dan lehernya. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun sendiri menahan tubuhnya yang terduduk itu—agar tidak terlalu terdesak oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol berpindah pada leher putihnya yang terekspos karena Baekhyun menggunakan kaos dengan berleher V. ia terus membusungkan dadanya karena menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukan.

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah dan meremas pantat Baekhyun yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran siswa SMP.

"Ahn. Paman—"

Baekhyuh mendesah. Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringai dalam ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi di leher Baekhyun (Chanyeol hanya mencium tidak sampai membuat tanda).

"Terus—mendesah Baek-ie"

Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik lagi wajah Baekhyun dan mencium kembali bibir manis milik anak itu. (Chanyeol yakin, ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan bibir itu). Ia menghisap dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya mencoba untuk berganti posisi. Ia melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan membelit lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung dengannya. Ciuman panas itu terus berlangsung sampai Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah menanggalkan kaosnya.

Wow sebegitu menikmatinya kah kau Baek?

.

.

"Arhh." Chanyeol menggeram putus asa saat mulut Baekhyun dengan kuat menghisap penisnya. Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk lebih dalam mengulum penis Chanyeol yang panjang dan berurat.

"_Suck it Baek! Suck it! I want more and more!" _ Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia semakin memperkuat hisapannya pada benda panjang itu. Sesekali lidahnya akan ikut bekerja dengan menjilat-jilat kepala bagian-bagian penis Chanyeol, juga ia berusaha menggoda dengan menutup lubang kencing Chanyeol dengan lidahnya—saat Chanyeol akan orgasm.

"Hhh—bagaimana kau bisa sepintar ini Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ehm…aku—aku menontonnya di video bersama temanku—dan juga membaca, yeah itu kurasa."

"Kau tidak melakukan lebih kan?"

"T-tidak,"

"Jangan Bohong."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya yang berlumur sperma Chanyeol—dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali tergoda dan menegang.

"Yeah—aku melihat Hyungku melakukannya bersama pacarnya semalam—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengintimidasinya. "Hanya melihat. Serius—dan itu pun tidak sengaja. Sungguh paman."

"Lalu….?"

"Aku beronani."

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan muka memerah. Untung keadaannya disini lumayan cukup gelap dan Chanyeol mungkin tidak melihat wajah merahnya sekarang.

"Dasar nakal." Desis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dalam hati tersenyum dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat drastis ini. Baekhyun yang ia temui di kereta beberapa hari yang lalu itu polos. Tapi lihat sekarang? Anak itu sudah pintar hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari saja sejak insiden pelecehan yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sekarang cukup agresif dan pintar memnuaskannya (?). Chanyeol suka itu.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa benar-benar melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol. Ehm, jujur saja sejak kejadian itu ia sering bermimpi aneh dan berakhir dengan celana basah. Seumur-umur Baekhyun baru merasakan mipi basah lagi setelah mengalaminya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu penyebabnya Chanyeol! Jadi jangan heran kalau Baekhyun nekat mempelajari tentang seks karena rasa penasarannya juga yang membuncah. Maklum anak seumurannya memang senang mencoba-coba hal baru.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan dengan cepat melorotkan celana dalam Baekhyun dan menyuruh anak itu untuk sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pegangan besi yang membatasi tangga.

"Paman—"

"Diam. Dan. Nikmati saja."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol meremas pantatnya yang putih dan mulus lalu menjilati lubangnya dengan lidah.

"Ahn—" Baekhyun mendesah. Pegangannya semakin kuat pada besi itu dan ia nyaris menjerit saat ada benda masuk—Baekhyun yakin itu jari Chanyeol—namun ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

Chanyeol terus menggerakan jarinya membuat gerakan zigzag pada _asshole _Baekhyun, agar membuat area itu lebih lebar dan setidaknya bisa muat untuk ukuran penisnya.

"Euh—"

Tangan Chanyeol yang satu telah berpindah dari meremas pipi pantatnya menjadi mereas dan memijat-mijat penis kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin di buat gila.

Ah—ternyata seks memang menyenangkan. Benar apa kata Jongdae waktu itu (saat Jongdae mengajak Baekhyun menonton video porno).

"Baek, aku akan langsung memasukannya."

"Tungg—AH!"

Chanyeol tanpa segan langsung memasukan penisnya tanpa menunggu protesan Baekhyun. Yeah, Chanyeol harus melakukan ini dengan cepat karena ia ingat sebentar lagi akan rapat—dan Kris bisa saja membunuhnya atau mengeluarkannya dari divisi mereka (Kris adalah ketua divisinya) kalau sampai Chanyeol terlambat.

Mereka mengatur nafas dan Chanyeol merasakan rectum Baekhyun yang meremas kuat penisnya saat ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat bergerak, namun ia ingat tentu ini hal yang pertama bagi Baekhyun dan pasti Baekhyun sendiri butuh adaptasi dengan benda baru yang sedang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Saat merasa cukup memberi Baekhyun waktu, Chanyeol lalu bergerak dengan perlahan. Masuk keluar masuk keluar, terus seperti itu. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun—ia tidak tahu kenapa—tapi yeah ini nikmat. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan bahwa pegangannya pada besi sudah mengendur karena keringat dan ia tidak tahu apa ia bisa tahan sampai mereka klimaks sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya terus menumbuk nya semakin kuat dan cepat.

"Ahn..paman kakiku pegal." Protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas berhenti, ia juga sebenarnya pegal dengan posisi berdiri—apalagi Baekhyun yang sambil membungkuk.

Akhirnya Chanyeol duduk dan Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya saat ini. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan membantu menaik turunkan tubuh anak itu. Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan kepala menengadah dan berciuman panas lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Huh. Seks pertamanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Pergerakan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat dan panas. Suara dari peraduan paha dan juga kecipak bibir semakin mendominasi.

Baekhyun juga akan sesekali mendesis saat Chanyeol menyetuhkan ujung kepala penisnya pada prostat Baekhyun.

Oh. Itu bagian paling nikmat menurut Baekhyun.

"Uh—paman—disitu lagi yeah.."

Chanyeol semakin cepat dan bersemangat menyentuh prostat Baekhyun saat anak itu terus menjerit dan memohon untuk lagi-dan lagi. Apalagi suara Baekhyun yang serak (mungkin karena kelelahan) dan tangannya yang terus berpegang pada leher Chanyeol sedangkan satu lagi memainkan penisnya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Aaah—"

Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya, tapi Chanyeol belum. Chanyeol terus menggerakan penisnya di _asshole _Baekhyun yang semakin membungkusnya dengan ketat, apalagi saat Baekhyun tadi klimaks.

Gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasa aliran sperma di penisnya menyembur masuk kedalam _asshole _Baekhyun. Spermanya merembes keluar saat Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan penisnya. Mereka menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan berebut oksigen setelah sesi panjang seks mereka.

Ini benar-benar melelahkan—dan enyenangkan.

"Amazing," komentar Baekhyun. "Ternyata seks begitu menyenangkan." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis.

Yah, betapa berdosanya kau Chanyeol mengotori pikiran anak-naka seusia Baekhyun dengan seks dan sekaligus mempraktekannya.

Chanyeol lantas berdiri dan segera memakai celananya serta kemejanya saat ini. Ia lalu melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Shit dia telat!

"Uh, kurasa aku harus segera pergi Baek. Kau cepat bersihkan dulu tubuhmu sebelum pulang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. "Dan kurasa kita harus mencoba seks yang kedua."

Baekhyun melotot atas penyataan Chanyeol yang kedua. Ia menghentikan acara memakai celananya—yangs edikit susah karena tubuhnya sakit, terutama pantatnya.

"Bye, aku pergi. Terima kasih Baek-ie"

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya yang di kecup Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol yang berlalu pergi dan menutup pintu tangga darurat.

"Seks kedua? Apa dia mengajakku melakukannya lagi? Aish bagaimana aku melakukannya , nama paman itu saja aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol bernafas lega setelah menelepon Jongin karena pasalnya tadi rapat di tunda dulu. Ia bergegas ke toilet dan membereskan bajunya yang berantakan. Mencuci muka serta memakai minyak wangi agar bekas seksnya dengan Baekhyun tadi tidak tercium yang lain.

Chanyeol juga nekat makan dulu di caffetaria. Haha ia harus bersyukur atas sikap ceroboh Kris hari ini. Karena nya ia mendapat seks dan makan juga.

Chanyeol berjalan keruangan tempat rapat dimana Jongin ada disana.

"Hyung, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu tadi,"

"Jangan bilang kau melakukan seks dengan office girl lagi."

"Oh, sayangnya kau salah."

"Kemana yang lain?"

Baru saja Jongin akan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, ternyata Kris sudah datang dengan berkas-berkas yang akan di bahas di rapat mereka.

"Yang lain sudah kembali keruangan mereka Bos." Timpal Jongin.

"Kau panggil mereka Jongin, dan katakana pada mereka kita akan rapat sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Well, ada apa denganmu Bos? Kenapa tiba-tiba menunda rapat?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia senang Kris menunda rapatnya.

"Yeah, tadi berkasku ketinggalan di rumah. Dan aku menyuruh adikku mengantarnya. Tapi ia baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu. Padahal aku menyuruhnya dari tadi. Anak itu benar-benar."

Chanyeol tertegun. Adik? Memang Kris punya adik?

"Adik?"

"Iya, adikku. Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun….?" Chanyeol bergumam. "Baekhyun katamu?!" tanyanya lagi dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kris yang sedang memeriksa kembali berkas-berkasnya.

"Kris….kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau punya adik bernama Baekhyun?"

"Yak! Aku disini bos. Kau jangan hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan nama saja." Protes Kris. Walaupun mereka berteman, tapi Kris tidak suka saat bawahannya memanggilnya dengan sesuka hati. "Memangnya aku harus bilang padamu kalau aku punya adik." Lanjut Kris.

Chanyeol duduk dengan lesu.

Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun…..? adik dari Kris?

"Kris…yang kudengar nama adikmu Baixian…bukan Baekhyun…."

"Ya. Wu Baixian. Itu nama Chinanya. Baekhyun adalah nama koreanya."

Gila. Bisa mati dia kalau ketahuan sudah melecehkan Baekhyun dan melakukan seks dengan anak itu. Apalagi Baekhyun bisa dibilang masih kecil.

Mati kau Chanyeol.

Kau melecehkan anak kedua dari Presdir perusahaanmu sendiri!

Park Chanyeol tamat riwayatmu.

Hahahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

(untuk series dari fetishist ini)

.

.

Ehm, halo.

Hehe aku balik nih bawa series kedua dari frottage—dan judulnya udah ganti jadi **fetishist**.

Mungkin ada yang Tanya fetishist itu apa? Hahaha

**Fetishist** itu sebutan untuk pelakunya sih (?) jadi gangguannya di sebuat **fetishism**. Kalau buat artinya kalian bisa cari di google , tapi kalau aku ambil kesimpulan dari arti fetishism ini kaya semacam ambisi gtu buat dapetin sesuatu yang dia suka. Semacem itulah ga terlalu beda jauh menurutku, tapi buat lengkapnya mending kalian cari di google hahaha pasti ngerti kenapa aku buat judul buat ff ini (?)

Jadi gimana nih? Puas ga sama series keduanya? ;; NCnya ehm—aku gamau komen. Segitu aja soalnya yang aku bisa. Maaf juga kalau kecewa sama yang ini :'( aku udah mencoba berusaha maksimal.

Dan maaf baru di buat, ada banyak alasan kenapa aku pending buat ff ehehehe ff terakhir yang aku update kan ff HunHan itu sebulan lalu (kurang lebih). Mungkin alasan utamanya karean sibuk ngurusin kuliah nyari kampus sama ramadhan kemarin aku nahan ga bikin ff rate M ;; wkwkwk

Eh iya btw **MINNAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN YA**, maaf kalau punya janji yang ga di tepati ataupun aku punya salah sama kalian melalui tulisan aku ini, aku minta maaf hehe /telat woy/

dan **TERIMA KASIH BUAT RESPON NYA DI FF FROTTAGE**, Aku terharu TTTTT serius. Hehehe.

Dan kalau minta ada series selanjutnya—aku gak janji tapi aku bakal usahain buat next seriesnya—di tunggu aja reviewnya ya c:

**Laras subekti|nana|kim jaerin|pandadragon9093|novey|amalia1993|dhea485|Channyeol|yongin|babies|lussia archery|marchtaotao|welcumbaek|chanbaek shipper|chochojelly|aiiu d'freaky|kaioppaya|stitchun|me|byunbitch|chanyeol lover|yol|i-baek|exindira|pcy|re-panda68|gshsjsjjsushs|princess yoona|hyunsaa|ambarambarwaty|jinyeoley|who am i|reiasia95|hiwatari niwadark|indaaaaaahhh|maple fujoshi2309|minny kpopers fujoshi|twinkle5stars|wengky meli|lmao-jongin13|pandarkn|chanbaek911|overdokai|ia|kpowpers|special bubble|nayool|delu4selu|baekkam|guest|wereyeolves|originilly|septhaca|lolamoet|hunipples|syifa nurqolbiah|exoel|guest|baekhugs0420|yemia kim 5 |chanbaek shipper |gyusatan|opcys|137nurika26ellen| **

**Terima kasih sekali lagi /hug/ :***


End file.
